Stubborn Love
by TheWillOfMythal
Summary: Hawke never meant to fall in love with the Rivain rogue, but it happened, and then the pirate ran away with her heart. F!Hawke/Isabela. Take place after the battle with the Arishok.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever listened that song 'Stubborn Love' by The Lumineers?  
Well, when I first listened to it, I immediately thought about Hawke and Isabela and their difficult way into romance, so I came up with this.

It's nothing special, really. Just a one-shot, but I could continue with a couple more chapters if you like :)

Let me know what you think!

I apologize for eventual grammatical errors (english is not my first language).

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age or the song Stubborn Love, I'm just borrowing the characters and the title.

Hawke's POV

Enjoy

* * *

I woke up startled by a loud thunder, wondering where I was for the first few seconds before my eyes focused and I sighed pulling myself up into a sitting position on my bed, elbows resting on my knees as I buried my head in my hands.

_Three years._

Three years had passed since that day. Reducing me into the shadow of what I once was even if everyone called me The Champion of Kirkwall.

The same people that when I first arrived here with my mother and brother, looked at me with disgust, were now bowing their heads in front of me and calling me with that absurd title.

I had the respect of the whole city, I was requested for every kind of mission, even the Knight Commander and the First Enchanter required my services more than once when they weren't at each other throats.

From the outside I had everything I wanted and everything I needed, money were no longer a problem and somehow I didn't even have to be preoccupied to end up in the Circle for my use of magic.

I missed my family, the ones I had lost, especially my little sister Bethany, but at least my friends had been at my side over the years, all of them except...

I winced when I raised from the bed, my hand flew at my left side, above the large scar resting under my ribs, a constant reminder of _that day_.

After a few slow deep breaths I managed to stand, releasing the vice grip I had on my shirt and focusing on the surrounding of my room.

I shivered when I looked outside the high window, noticing that it was raining, the sky covered with dark grey clouds as the rain came down in sheets.

The sight was almost enough to make me reconsider to return to bed and take a well deserved day of rest.

A tired sigh escaped my lips as I thought about the pile of letters that needed to be read and about all the errands I still had to run before the end of the month.

_It was never enough._

And postpone my duties wouldn't have helped me anyway, because at least they kept me busy and the last thing I needed was to stay alone with the million thoughts in my head, thoughts that always converged towards the same thing, or rather, the same _person_.

With the sound of rain as a background I started to undress and prepare for the day, I lifted the large white shirt over my head, only to wince once again as the old wound made my body protest in pain. I shouldn't have been surprised, a wound like that one that went from side to side, was a miracle I haven't died, the fact that when the weather wasn't good it hurts like hell was a minimal inconvenience.

I should have been grateful for being alive.

But the stab of pain didn't reach only my side, it went deeper, and higher, focusing on the beating muscle inside of my chest, where the real wound was still open... And still bleeding.

And that was the kind of pain that no herbs or magic could have alleviate.

I had to bend a little to recover, breathing slowly and wiping away some drops of sweat that were running on my forehead and just when I thought that the pain was going to dissipate, a loud thunder resonated all around, bringing with it another sharp cramp in my abdomen, as if I was connected with the weather itself, only this time I couldn't help my mind to wanders and replay the events of that day.

_The last sip of lyrium burnt in my throat as I started to feel it doing its effect, regenerating my powers but at the same time making me feel dizzy for the large admount I had drank in the last few minutes._

_I wiped my chin with the back of my hand, throwing aside the glass flask just in time before I saw the Arishok charging towards me._

_The battle seemed to go on for hours, I was exausted beyond any immagination, I was trying to brace myself on my staff trying to gather my strenght as I started to think why was I doing it._

_The whole situation with the Quinari had been unstable since they arrived in Kirkwall and for me it was time that they moved on, forget about whatever they were looking for and leave the city._

_It could have been so simple._

_It could really have been a trade as simple as that and I wouldn't have been there, putting myself in the nth unnecessary risk and feeling the energies being taken away from my body with every blow inflicted._

_I raised on my feet once again, feeling unstable on my own legs, hearing the concerned whispers among the presents and when I succeded to focus on the crowd all around I noticed a figure being held by two guards. The same figure that hunted my days and dreams for years._

_Thigh high boots... Tanned skin. For a second I lost myself, and just when I was going to raise my gaze and meet the one of the person reponsible for all of this, the Quinari leader took advantage of my vulnerable state and distraction._

_Everything happened so fast, but everytime I find myself thinking about it, I can't help replaying the scene in my mind slowly._

_I remember how I was taken aback when I saw him before me in less than a second._

_I remember the sound of her voice screaming above everyone's else._

_I remember when I looked down at my abdomen, confused to see the hilt of a blade pressed on my side, dripping with blood._

_And I remember how I didn't feel anything at first, making me even more disoriented, but then he twisted the sword and in that moment, I felt the coldness of metal inside me, right before he pulled it back and then the most agonizing pain reached every fiber of my being._

_My hand came up to hold the wound that was bleeding profusely at the same time that my legs gave up, making me fall into the floor._

_Every sound echoed in my ears._

_The distinctive smell of iron of blood reached my nostrils and when everything around me started to spin before my vision blurred, I thought it was really the end._

_In my half unconscious state, I heard heavy foot steps coming closer and the sound of air being cut by a very sharp blade._

_With all my strenght I tried to raise from the floor using my staff as my other hand held my side, covering the wound and pressing against it to stop the bleeding, but I was so tired, so exausted, that I only managed to raise in a kneeled position and with the movement, more blood seeped out from the hole at my side, feeling the muscles protest under the effort that they couldn't manage, making me grit my teeth in an attempt to contain the scream of pain that was ready to escape from my throat._

_The foot steps I heard coming from behind me stopped and I knew that it was only a matter of seconds before the inevitable._

_I raised my gaze, trying to clear my eyes and focus on the crowd before me, and just like that, my eyes landed on the reason for all of this._

_Amber colored eyes stared back at me with an intensity that spoke louder than any word. And for once it wasn't the usual seductive smirk I found myself looking at._

_Her features were covered with something I had never seen on her face over the years, something that made me so very angry and at the same time melted my insides with a combination of emotions._

_I saw her eyes glistening with unshed tears that she was trying desperately to not let fall, the panic evident in those deep pools but there was something else lying inside._

_Something that I didn't know she was capable to feel._

_Guilt._

_No, she never felt guilty over anything, always taking what she needed and then running away leaving others to clean up after her mess._

_This was not different, I thought sadly in what I was sure were the last few seconds of my life._  
_And somehow, even if I knew that I was going to die and even if I knew it was because of her, when our eyes met in that moment, I knew that I would have took the same choices and offered myself to protect her._

_To protect a selfish, liar thief. Because despite all, I couldn't help but love her._

_The blood boiled in my veins in that moment, my fists and the muscles in my jaw tightened as I prepared to summon a power I thought I wasn't even capable of._

_They won't take her._

The memories faded away, washed by the rain as I exited the estate leaving me alone with my thoughts which followed me for all the way to Lowtown.

The hood over my head made me look invisible to the other few adventurers as I descended the city under the copious admount of rain, but did nothing to shield me from the emotions that came crashing back to me every time I entered The Hanged Man. And certanly did nothing to mask my reaction when I saw _her_ leaned against the usual spot.

I froze on the spot, unable to move.

Maybe it was just my mind playing trick with me combined with the result of another night filled with nightmares of _her_ leaving me bleeding on the floor of the Viscount's Keep.

But when I watched as she took a big sip of whiskey from her glass before shaking her head at the strong burning taste just like she used to do. I knew it was really her.

She looked the same as I remembered, glowing tanned skin, dark hair being held by the same old bandana and-

In that same instant, when I was looking at her every particular as if she was a painting, she turned around.

And then all the air was stolen from my lungs as our eyes met in the heavy foggy air of the tavern.

Deep amber pools stared back at me, taking every ounce of strenght from my body even from a distance, as I fought against the powerful force that started running through me.

But it was pointless.

And so three years of defences had been shattered with only a look, hating that she had that effect on me, angry with her as much as I was with myself for not having a hold on my emotions after such long time, yet...

When I saw that very familiar smirk playing on her lips, the one she reserved only for me, my heart seemed to wake up from its long slumber, racing wildly in my chest.

And I submitted to the inevitable.

Because I couldn't help it.

Because, despite it all, I still loved her.

* * *

**So... More?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone!

Here's the second chapter as you asked :)

Please, let me know what you think.

Isabela's POV

Enjoy

* * *

The mud on the ground left by the rain the previous day felt sticky under my boots as I made my way up to Hightown.

_I'm proud of you for doing the right thing._

Those words kept echoing in my mind relentlessly like a prayer, following me whenever I went.

I never thought that anyone would ever say something like that to me.

_But she did._

And that made me feel a thousand times worse, expecially when I saw the sorrow and hurt lying into those impossibly bright blue eyes that always had the power to make me drown into them, remembering me of the immensity of the Ocean I used to tame and that brought me into remarkable places, new places, were I've always found adventures and... comfort.

It took me awhile to realize it, but over the years Hawke's been a constant source of adventures bringing with them all I needed to not feel tied down even if I couldn't have my ship.

I missed the sound of the waves crashing against the wood of the ship, the salty wind blowing in my face and the unforgiving touch of the sun on my skin.

Sometimes when I was at the docks at night, smelling the salty air and listening to the constant splashing of water against the stone base of the port, I could litterally hear the sea calling to me. It was a melody I could have listened for hours. A melody that had been my comforting friend for so many years.

The melody of freedom.

...But there was something holding me back.

Something that made me reconsider the idea of leaving that city so many times during the years, but every time I was ready to leave, I always felt a tug inside of me that pulled me back. An invisible anchor that I only managed to break after the mess with the Qunari.  
And even in that case, instead of setting me free, it made me feel even more responsible and... _guilty_.

I couldn't give a blasted thing about the city and its fate under the Qunari.

All it mattered to me was Hawke.

It's always been about her.

And that is the reason why I had to run away, for as long and as far away I could go.

But even in the furthest place I've been in those three years, I couldn't wipe away from my mind the image of her face, staring back at me as she fought against that giant beast, only to protect me from the mess I had started.

I couldn't stay near her and I couldn't stay away from her.

My mind screamed to let her go and embrace the freedom that I knew it would have never grown uncomfortable for me, but my heart...

I almost forgot how it was having a heart that didn't race only during a battle, and that didn't swell inside of your chest with just pride for achieving something.

I almost forgot how it was to feel that soft and strangely warm sensation that made your insides flip and your eyes shine with a very particular light that made you look dumb to the rest of the world.

And then Hawke happened.

Bringing with her smile, her sarcasm and her irresistible flirtatious smirk all those sensation and emotion that I thought it would never affected me again.

So when I saw that the thing was getting more serious and persistent, and before I could completely fell under the power of her spell, I ran... Just when she needed me the most.

My feet brought me in front of the Viscount's Keep and I winced as I thought about how badly injuried she was when I left.  
I stood at her side for a whole day, fighting with my teeth and nails against Aveline to get into her room, just to watch her sleep, following with my eyes the rise and fall of her chest, trying to convince myself that she was really there... alive.

I kissed her farewell with tears that threatened to fall and with a lump in my throat as I pressed my lips on her forehead, smelling her fading scent mixed with the sweat caused by the fever.

I left because I coudln't bear to see her so broken for something that I had started.

But it was only after a few short weeks that I knew I couldn't even stay away from her, because even if I wouldn't have dreamed to say it in front of anyone, I felt a better person around her.

She made me feel worthy.

She made me feel accepted for who I really was.

She made me feel... _loved_.

I stopped walking, finding myself right in front of the massive wooden door of Hawke's estate.

The night's air was refreshing and clean respect the one in the docks and Lowtown, but it was slightly chilly making goosebumps rise on my skin, and I had to rub my arms in an attempt to bring some warmth.

It had been three years since my last visit there, thinking that I would never have another occasion to see that red crest hanging by the door. Thinking that I would never have occasion to see her in the first place.

When she entered The Hanged Man the previous day, covered from foot to head I didn't pay much attention, for me it was just another visitor of the taver that needed repair during the storm, warming their bones with the heat coming from the fireplace and a strong drink to lighten their mood.

Until with the corner of my eyes I caught a glimpse of a very familiar red smear on the figure's face. I turned slightly to be sure, and in that same instant our gazes met.

And then I was swallowed by bright blue eyes.

Those same eyes that I had found so many times in the same expanse of the Ocean.

The incredulity I saw lying in them was beyond any comprehension, but it was nothing compared to the catastrophic effect it had on me seeing after all those years all the hurt and sadness suddenly covering her features after realization hit her, as at the same time, I couldn't stop myself from thinking that she was as beautiful as I had left her three years before, feeling my heart pumping in my throat and my insides flutter at the vision in front of me with a combination of regret, sorrow and desire that overwhelmed me like nothing else ever had.

And not being used to show emotion in favor of protect myself, I did the only thing I could think of.

I smirked.

Covering my real reaction under a mask I had wore infinite times, a mask that protected me more times than my blades ever had.

I let out a long breath trying to collect myself before I brought up my fist to knock on her door.

_She forgave me._

_Maybe she was willing to help me one last time as well._

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even realize that the door swung open after a few short moments.

But when a pair of creamy white legs appeared in front of me encouraging me to rise my gaze further only to meet the hem of a very familiar red robe, I swallowed hard, trying to bring some moisture in my suddenly very dry throat.

I wasn't expecting her to answer the door, usually it was the dwarf that greeted the guests in Hawke's estate.

She just leaned against the door's frame, a very skilled hand came up from her side to rest on her slender waist and seeing her with that simple robe and in that casual pose, brought back to me memory after memory of how much I enjoyed cherishing her body and about how much I enjoyed being touched and held by her.

The sound of her voice clearing was what made me realize that I was staring at her breasts as I was unconsciously biting my lower lip.

I couldn't help it. She had been the most passionate and selfless lover I have ever had.

I raised my head for the last few inches only to be greeted by a full satisfied smirk that showed her perfectly white teeth, making them shine with the same brightness coming from her eyes.

And in that moment, whatever mask I was used to wear before to cover my reaction was shattered in front of that vision.

But I couldn't care less.

Because I was more preoccupied about the presence of a very old and persistend sensation that started a fire inside of me... And for once, it wasn't just plain lust.

_Oh, Maker's balls._


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, since I didn't have the chance to update last week, here's a much longer chapter for you!  
Hope you don't mind :D

Hawke's POV

Enjoy

* * *

Of course she needed my help...

Apparently Castillon was in town and he had a very long debt he needed Isabela to pay for him...

Her life.

When I first opened the door at my estate that night and I saw her standing in all her scandalous beauty with her voluptuous breasts in full display accentuated by the black corset I had given to her and that she still used after all those years, her skin so dark under the thin material of the white dress and inviting like a juicy date, the scene appeared like the ones that I had lived a long time before, when we were... Whatever we were.

But just when my thoughts started to drift towards old memories, I saw her staring intently at my chest with that very familiar and hungry look that always made me feel beautiful beyond any word spoken ever could. It was the look that I've missed for three years and, sadly, the only one I saw her giving to me.

That was probably what hurt more than anything else. Knowing that for her I was nothing but a toy to play with when she wanted to, and that was alright for me at the beginning too, but then things started getting more serious, for me anyway, and suddenly I couldn't get her out of my head. It was worse than being possessed by a demon and at the same time, it was better than reaching the Golden City with a finger.

I don't know the exact moment when it started. But I remember how...

_"Urgh, Hawke! Andraste's pointy nipples what were you thinking?!"_

_Oh well, I wasn't thinking at all if that was the matter._

_I laughed softly at Isabela's profanity until the pain on my ribs made me cough and wince at the pressure and burning sensation I felt spreading through the right side of my back, caused by nothing but my own stupidity and distraction during the last battle._

_"She probably wasn't thinking that more mercenaries would have come down from the wall behind her and charged her with their shields, Rivaini." Varric, my loyal friend justified my lack of action as they helped me up to the flight of stairs and into my bedroom._

_"Actually, I thought that Bianca was going to take care of the matter before I could even realize what was happening." I smirked down at him as he started chuckling softly._

_"You know Hawke, for as tempting and good looking your ass is, Bianca is always going to cover mine before yours."_

_Isabela's laugh echoed all around the estate with a joyful refreshing air that almost made me forgot about the excruciating pain._

_"Beside, Rivaini here was at your side not even a second later covering your ass that was already flat on the ground."_

_Isabela's laugh turned into a chuckle as we finally arrived in my room._

_"Oh, covering her ass is certanly something that I don't enjoy as much as undressing her. And believe me Varric, the only thing that would cover her then, is just my naked body pressed against hers." She half purred the last part as a smirk appeared on her lips a few moment later when she saw me and Varric turning a deep shade of red from the embarassment of the informations given._

_"I... Err, will start a fire." I felt Varric's hand leave my waist before he turned making his way towards the fireplace by my bed as Isabela carried me for the last few steps gently making me lay down on the soft surface._

_I winced for the whole time, keeping my breath in until I felt the mattress sink under my weight._

_With the corner of my eye I saw Isabela put against the wall my staff and Varric fumbling with the wood at the base of the fireplace before he said "Maybe we should bring Anders here. He would know if it's more serious than what it looks."_

_Maker no, I couldn't stand the paranoic man in my normal state figures when I was in those conditions._

_"I'm fine... Really. I just need some rest and tomorrow I'll be as good as n-Argh!"_  
_I cried out in pain when I felt Isabela press her fingers against my ribcage, prooving with the gesture that I was indeed in a worst condition than what I thought._

_"Really? Because that looks like it hurts, sweet thing." I could hear the sarcasm in her voice as much as I could see the amusement written all over her face, but when she leaned down to brush from my forehead a lock of hair that had fallen covering my eye during the painful moment, for a few imperceptible seconds I saw something that made me forget about the constant throb at my side. She was truly concerned._

_The heat coming from the fireplace reached me just when I started shivering and sweating, and mostly not for the injury._

_"She's right Hawke, maybe we should call Blondie and-"_

_"No, Varric. Please... I just need to rest and maybe to rub some of that lotion of elfroot on my side."_

_I knew I was being worse than a little kid but I couldn't help it, I was tired, sore and the last mission turned out to be just an empty search for Isabela's mysterious relic._

_Varric made his way towards the bed as I slowly pulled myself up a bit on my elbows._  
_His eyes were narrowed in concern and... guilt._

_"Hawke, I'm-"_

_"It's alright Varric." I smiled up at my most loyal and dear friend to let him know that it wasn't his fault if he hadn't been able to cover my back this time and that he didn't need to feel guilty over such thing._

_He breathed out, slowly shaking his head as a smirk started showing over his lips and that familiar glint of amusement appeared again in his kind eyes._

_"As you say Hawke. But I think that someone should watch over you, at least for tonight. Just to make sure you don't sneak out from bed and get into some other trouble. So I'll stay."_

_I opened my mouth with the intention to respond and say that it wasn't necessary but I was cut off by Isabela's voice._

_"Oh no, you don't deserve to spend the night with this sweetness, Varric." Swagging her hips she walked towards him. "You go and tell the whole tavern how heroically Bianca got that scratch." The pirate said as she started playing with Varric's chest hair only to annoy him._

_I saw the reluctancy and surprise show into his face, knowing better than to push the pirate when she was being so willing and maybe he was just as intrigued as I was by her request and thought that maybe it was her way to show some... affection._

_"Urgh fine!" He said swatting Isabela's hand away. "You take care of her."_

_"Oh, I will." She purred looking hungrily at me like a predator looks at its prey before jumping it._

_I could only stay there, swallowing hard and enjoying the way her eyes lighted up with the reflection of the fire both coming from my fireplace but mostly from deep inside her._

_"Oh for- Just make sure she stays in bed and doesn't exhaust herself." Varric winced realizing what he had just said to the dark skinned sailor, but it was too late, Isabela was already grinning at his words as she sit on the bed beside me, running seductively a gloved hand over my covered calf and thigh._

_"Don't worry, she'll stay in bed and she'll love every minute of it." She winked at him receiving an amused scoff -expecting nothing less from Isabela- just before he headed for the door, turning just before he left and looking at me._

_"Don't let her play too much at healer, alright kid?" He winked and I chuckled softly at his suggestion._

_The door closed with a soft thud leaving just me and Isabela in the room, in my bed, with the illumination coming from the fireplace and from a few candles that Bodahn lighted up for me every night._

_I closed my eyes, letting my head hit the pillow, exhaling slowly and realizing that even breathing was becoming more difficult and more painful, expecially in that position._

_"Maybe we should take off your armor first."_

_I opened my eyes hearing her voice and feeling the weight on the mattress shift under me as she stood and started pulling out from my trousers the shirt I was wearing under my leather vest._

_I raised on my elbows once again groaning for the change of position, but I knew she was right and that I needed to take off my clothes before, but when I crossed my arms with the intention to pull away my shirt, the pain ran all the way up to my spine in a sharp cramp forcing me to stop immediately as I started to take air in with short gasp and doing everything to keep the tears I felt forming in my eyes from fall._

_"Uh uh, see? That is what happens when you try to do what I should be doing, sweetie."_

_Isabela's voice was what helped me to relax a bit, but it lacked of her usual mirth and when I looked up at her, I saw her narrowing her eyes, showing that same look of concern I had saw before for those few short seconds._

_Our eyes met a moment later and just like it had appeared, it was gone, replaced by her usual smirk._

_"Come on, I'll try to keep my hands for myself, just..." I allowed her to help me and pull me up into a sitting position. "Here, raise your arms." I slowly raised them above my head, surprised to see that the movement didn't turn out to be as painful as I thought it would have been._

_My eyes remained locked on her face, searching that same look of before but she refused to keep the contact as she instead focused on her task of opening the last few buttons of my vest before she pulled it and the shirt over my head._

_The heat of her fingertips on my skin burned more than the heat I could feel coming from the fireplace, leaving a trail up to my sides and making the skin there pleasurably sensitive._

_The shirt came off easily tossing slightly my short dark hair in the process and leaving me naked from the waist up. And what made me shiver wasn't the suddenly coldness, but the result of the sensation I felt when I realized that she was staring directly at my bare chest._

_I don't even know if she realized that she was doing it, and honestly I didn't care, it was something that always made me feel appreciated and... wanted._  
_Her eyes filled with lust and desire, her skin slightly flushed, her breath coming shallowly and her lower lip taken hostage between her teeth in an attempt to control herself or maybe, imagining it was one of my nipples she was biting on before licking her full lips._

_I smirked. Looking at her reaction when she undressed me was something that I knew it would never become uncomfortable for me._

_"Enjoying the view, former captain?" I couldn't help but ask as I leaned back on my elbows once again, only to put me in full display under her appreciative gaze._

_She didn't pay attention at the title but responded to me anyway with a low groan before she sit beside me never diverting her eyes from my exposed skin._

_"You have no idea." Then she dipped her head and started kissing me slowly from my neck all the way down to my chest, gently cupping my breast before taking a rosy nipple in her mouth, sucking slightly on it before she ran her teeth over it._

_Her attentions made me groan in frustration as I gripped the sheets in my hands, silently asking for more, forgetting about where I was, and when our lips finally met, parting to let our tongues duel for control, everything else stopped to exist, and I could only feel an intense fire starting from my lower belly that made my insides flutter, reaching every part of my body with a powerful shudder intensified by the incredibly warm and pleasurable touch of her hands on my bare skin which kept going lower and lower until..._

_"ARGH!"_

_I cried out ripping away my lips from hers when a stab of pain brought me back in my bedroom where I was laying on my back with Isabela pratically on top of me that during the heated moment forgot - as did I - about my injury, pressing her hand right over the sore area._

_"Wha-?" She was disoriented when she heard me cry out in pain, but when she opened her eyes and saw that I was gritting my teeth and holding my side with both hands she pulled away from me like if I was burning._

_I missed to feel her pressed against me immediately but at the same time it was a phisical relief as I started breathing more slowly regaining my forces._

_"Andraste's tits Hawke!" It was meant like an apology but it sounded more like a complain for having interupted such moment._

_I didn't blame her. Even I was so lost in the feeling of her hands and lips on my skin that I had completely forgot about my condition._

_"Not your fault-" Was all I managed to say between a gasp and the other._

_"Yes it is!"_

_Well... That made me turn my head to look at her with wide eyes and an inquisitive raised eyebrow, asking with a look to explain herself._

_"I-I mean- It's your damn fault if I can't keep my hands off you!" It was hilarious see her turn into a bright crimson color and hear her stumbling on her own words. Something that I definitely wasn't expecting from the rude pirate._

_I started laughing softly and that annoyed her even more as she darkly narrowed her eyes at me._

_But before I could really start to enjoy the moment, I saw her eyes shift from mine and land where I was still holding my side._

_And there it was again._

_That look._

_She was serious all of a sudden and a second later she was sitting at my side, pulling away my hands and leaving the area exposed._

_The small gasp that left her throat was partially covered by the sound of the roaring fire but it was enough for me to follow her gaze, only to meet a large dark bruise that was covering the left part of my ribcage and that disappeared under the sheets of the bed, probably continuing on my back where I had received the blow._

_I looked up at her offering a reassuring smile. "It looks worse that what it feels like, really."_

_But it wasn't enough for her, and when she pressed gently her fingertips on the bruised skin, she noticed how swollen it was._

_"I think those bastards cracked a few of your sexy ribs, sweet thing." At last she smirked but it wasn't her usual 'full of mischief' smirk, it was the one that she wore to mask her real reaction._

_I swallowed hard, confused by her hidden show of sentiment and concern and at the same time still aroused from before as I saw the glistening circle around my nipple where her mouth had been just a few moments before._

_"You said you had some of that magic lotion, right?" I heard her saying after she cleared her throat, focusing on the reason why I was half naked in the first place._

_I locked eyes with her trying to search for some reluctance but her expression made it difficult for me to know if she was willing to do such thing for me, so I tested the waters with a statement that expressed also my real thoughts._

_"You don't have to do it, 'Bela. I can rub some by myself, you know." But despite my inner conviction I didn't hear my voice sounds like I had played in my head before speaking._

_And that, of course, brought a full grin on the pirate's face as she leaned in once again._

_"Oh, I'm sure you can, sweetness. But I would never turn down an occasion to keep my hands busy with that creamy skin of yours." She purred the last part right in my ear as I felt her hand travel north from my inner tight as the other ran flat up to my stomach, reaching my chest and pushing me down on the bed._

_She straddled me, this time being extra careful of not touching the giant bruise. Her hands came to rest both on my chest, urging me to stay flat on my back._

_"It seems like I always end up on top, isn't it?" She titled her head to the side biting her lip suggestively and I had to focus very hard to remember how to breathe when I felt her fingertips running casual lines on the sensitive skin of my breasts._

_I shivered and my breath hitched at her touch in a combination of both excitement and anticipation, a reaction that made her laugh softly._

_She was so beautiful._

_I had seen her naked in all her glory infinite times during the years but this... This simple display of her on top of me even if fully clothed, smiling with that familiar glint in her eyes accentuated by the light of the fire, and her skin glowing under the same orange heat and caressed slightly by the light of the moon coming from the opposite side of the room, was what stopped my heart for a fraction of second that to me seemed to last an entire life._

_And then I knew._

_There was not coming back for such fall._

_I blinked several times, realizing that Isabela had spoke to me and I was lost in my very troubling thoughts._

_"What?" I half whispered half asked, confusion written all over my face._

_She chuckled and I felt her body shake slightly with laughters on top of me. "Oh, Hawke. All it needs is me on top of you and suddenly every sense turns into one." She concluded cupping my sex in her hand and rubbing it tentatively, putting pressure on the seam of the trousers I was wearing._

_"Not fair." I groaned out but my hips betrayed me as they lifted from the bed to search more of her touch._

_"Uh uh, first we need to take care of this." She said looking at the bruise at my side that appeared to be more dark than before or maybe it was just the effect of the light._

_"So, where is the lotion?"_

_"Nightstand. Top drawer." I husked out looking into those deep amber eyes._

_Without dismounting me she reached for the nightstand pulling out the small flask from the drawer a few moments later._

_"Alright, turn around." She patted her hand on my hip urging my to roll over._

_It was a bit painful, but I managed to do as asked and even if I was a bit reclutant to do so because in that new position I couldn't see her, when I felt her straddle me once again from behind I relaxed, sighing contentedly._

_"We are just getting started, honey." I could picture her face in my mind as she spoke._  
_"This is going to be a little cold, though."_

_But it wasn't true._

_Because the only thing I felt when she started rubbing the lotion over the injury, was a touch so delicate and soothing that made me turn my head to be sure it was still her that was giving me a massage._

_"Lay still, Marian." I felt her weight shift on top of me before she leaned down and kissed my cheek briefly, urging me to not move._

_It was sweet._

_Different._

_Something that I had never received from the dusky pirate before._

_It was soft._

_But the effect it had on me was devastating._

_Not wanting to read to much into it, I closed my eyes once again, seeing the flickering flames of the fire playing in front of me even under the closed eyelids as I focused on her touch._

_The smell of elfroot reached my nostrils with its tipical pungent scent, but this time it was mixed with something else._

_Salt._

_Bath oil._

_And just a hint of cheap whiskey._

_I would have recognized that scent among thousands._

_I breathed in, and I couldn't stop the fluttering in my chest as much as I couldn't stop the happy sigh that left my lips unexpectedly._

_"Does it feels good?"_

_Her voice reached my ears with the same smoothness and sweetness of syrup as I felt her hands massaging gently the area that just a few minutes before was throbbing incontrollably, now was numb for the effect of the lotion but it still made possible for me to feel her touch._

_"Uh uh." Was all I managed to say and it was even partially muffled by the pillow._

_After another minute the lotion was completely absorbed by the skin, already doing its effect and making me feel sleepy, but Isabela continued, not really massaging but just running her hands over my back._

_It was incredibly relaxing and... sensual._

_She leaned down once again and kissed me softly on my neck, leaving a small trail down my spine before she placed the last one over my injuried ribs._

_The tenderness melt me on the spot._

_I wasn't expecting such attentions from her, but I was happily surprised by it._

_I turned my face enough to catch her lips with mine when I felt her pressing a kiss on my shoulder._

_We kissed._

_Slowly._

_The only sounds around us was the constant roar coming from the fireplace and the one of our combined breaths._

_The pace was slower than before, more controlled and delicate. There was not urgency and when our lips finally parted to taste each other essence, it was guided by the same heartbreaking tenderness I didn't know she was capable to feel or show._

_We ended up in the original position with her on top of me as she straddled my waist. My bare breasts pressed against her voluptuous ones as her fingers ran through my hair while I held her, running my hands up to her smooth bare thighs._

_The deep sense of peace and acceptance overwhelmed me and as unwilling as I was to break off that incredible kiss, I wanted to let her know how I had appreciated her attentions, so after one last tender kiss I whispered my gratefulness against her plump lips._

_"Thank you."_

_I opened my eyes and I was immediately met with the golden reflection coming from two deep smiling pools above me. "My pleasure."_

_We laid down side by side looking at each other until I saw her furrowing her eyebrows as her eyes landed once again on my ribs. "Does it hurts?"_

_My heart swelled inside of my chest at the concern I heard in her voice. It was something that I had never witnessed coming from her and it left me both surprised and confused, but the moment was just so calm and serene and we were wrapped around each other and in our invisible peaceful bubble that I didn't want to think too much, I just wanted to enjoy it as much as I could, because Maker's knew, if I could ever had another occasion to stay with her like this._

_I smiled reassuring at her before shaking my head. "Not anymore."_

_She grinned at me and a new light appeared in her eyes. A light that left me breathless for its intensity and that touched the remaining part of my heart, pushing me completely over the edge of that dangerous and dreaded line that I had swore I wasn't going to cross with the beautiful Rivain rogue._

_I expeced her to divert her gaze from mine after my reaction but she just kept looking at me, for once completely unmasked, not afraid to show that bit of affection._

_...Or maybe it was just in my head._

_It must be, I thought sadly as I yawned, so very tired and just a blink away from my slumber._

_But then she kissed the corner of my mouth, maybe to bring me back from my thoughts and that was enough for me to reconsider the idea._

_"Maybe I could give you one sometimes..." I mumbled feeling my eyelids getting heavier with every passing second._

_"I certanly wouldn't say no to you, sweet thing." It was the last thing I heard before sleep took me followed by the feeling of a pair of lips on my forehead and the warm sensation of a blanket being placed over my half naked form._

_**. . .**_

_When I woke up the next morning, I thought it had just been a dream. The fireplace had died down during the night, but the dull ache at my side was real. And so it was her form pressed against mine._

_Her head resting on the uninjuried part of my body. Her dark hair covering my chest, free of the blue bandana. The heat of her even breath caressing my skin._

_My stomach clenched at the sight._

_It was perfect._

_...and it was frightening._

I blinked, focusing on the same figure that had hunted my days and dreams over the past three years and that left me with a scar on my heart that I've never been able to cover with anything.

I saw preoccupation and disperation flash in her amber eyes and I already knew what I was going to do.

Because I would have done anything for this woman.

Even put myself into danger to save her life for the second time.

_Oh, this persistent feeling beating inside my chest._

"Let's go pay a visit to Castillon."

* * *

**Ah, dear Hawke... As Leliana says: good things come to those who wait, right?**  
**Maybe she will get lucky soon, what do you say? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you liked the previous chapter. Here's another one for you :)

Please, I would love to know what you think about this.

Isabela's POV

Enjoy

* * *

She slapped me!

And I don't mean_ 'spanked'_ in the way I enjoyed her doing in our private moments -which I really loved, expecially when she was in the right mood and feeling particularly dominant-

_Maker..._ She was relentless when she was in such mood, but this wasn't the case.

I knew that I had given her permission to do so in front of Velasco, so it would have appeared more real but still, I wasn't expecting her to do it so... _hard!_

I opened my mouth wide rubbing my jaw in an attempt to soothe the constant throb I was feeling since the blow.

_Funny._

Castillon's men didn't even get a chance to get near me during the fight and yet I permitted Hawke to punch me in the face.

At least it worked, but Castillon was dead and I couldn't have his ship like I first thought.

I came so close to finally have it. I saw her in the docks calling to me, begging me to take her in the open sea where my old life was waiting for me. More duels... More adventures.

But the effect that those thoughts brought up from inside me weren't of eagerness and impatience despite what I was expecting, because even if I could have a ship, it wasn't its anchor that would have kept me down in Kirkwall.

It was the one inside of my chest.

The one that was becoming an unbearably heavy constant in my life. And for as much as I wanted it to fly away and leave me free to breathe once again, I knew it wasn't going to leave so easily.

I snorted._ It's never so easy._

I walked out from the warehouse in need of some air, leaving behind Hawke and Aveline to deal with those blasted documents that we found about slavery in the Free Marches.

I knew that Hawke did the right thing killing that bastard of Castillon, and knowing that I finally didn't have to look behind me and be afraid of being chased once again lifted some of the weight from my shoulders, but it wasn't enough for me to release a breath of relief.

The night breeze welcomed me with a gentle blow of wind that tossed slightly my hair as I released it from the confinement of the bandana, in order to fix it after the battle, making my way towards the railing and leaning against it, wishing that that simple wooden banister was the only obstacle that was keeping me away from the splashing waves.

If I really wanted to leave, I could have done it a thousands of times.

_I did it once._

Unconsciously I ran my fingertips over the red bandana strapped around my arm.

_And I came back._

A defeated sigh escaped from my lips, covering the sound of soft steps coming closer.

My eyes fixed on the immense dark expanse in front of me that reflected the light of the moon and its distorted form on the ripples formed in the water.

That was a world that I knew.

I world that didn't know stability.

A world that didn't turn around me but that I had to discover in every hidden corner.

And then I frowned as a thought hit me off guard.

I didn't feel the need to depart anymore. I couldn't understand what was that made me reconsider the idea but inside me I didn't feel that itching desire to explore and get into some other adventures. My frown deepened further when I realized that all of what I had accomplished didn't set me free like I had wanted.

Killing Hayder all those years before, and then Castillon and Velasco had done nothing to break the anchor that still kept me there.

_So, what in the Void do I need to do to free me from this persistent feeling that sleeps next to my soul?_

But I didn't have time to answer the question I knew I would never have found a proper response, because I second later I was brought back from my thoughts when next to me appeared the person that I knew was to blame for all of the confusing feelings that were making my latest nights sleepless -and not in that more enjoyable way- and my chest feel heavier with a very foreing sensation that always made me nervous and more than a bit... _uncomfortable._

I wasn't used to those sensations.

I wanted to be in control of my life.

But this...

This was... _strangely familiar._

Like barely recognizing land over the thick layer of fog after months spent in the open sea.

My heart jumped inside of my chest and my stomach clenched in a way that I hated but that was so very pleasurable.

"Aveline is getting the documents to the barracks... They will probably sequester the ship since its owner is dead." Her voice filled the quiet air of the night with her smooth and delicate tone that accompanied perfectly the rhythm of the waves on dark surface in front of me.

I didn't turn to offer a response to her, partially because I didn't know what to say and mostly because of the sudden effect her voice had on me, making my heart pump in my throat with so much force that I could hear it in my ears.

She went quiet for a few seconds as she changed position leaning against the banister and resting her staff beside her with a soft thud.

I swallowed hard urging that lump to leave my throat and desiring that my hands would stop sweating so much whenever she got near me, but for as much as I tried, all the uncomfortable feelings remained there, adding another one when I realized that she was staring at me for Maker knows how much time, probably wondering why I hadn't say anything yet.

Despite my state, I didn't want her to think that I didn't appreciate her help that night, so, taking a steady breath and hoping that my voice would have sounded clear and secure, I turned, meeting bright blue eyes that were looking at me with a mixture of concern and... something I couldn't quite recognize for the intensity of the light coming from those deep pools. And that piercing gaze was enough for leaving me at a loss of words once again, completely unable to form a simple sentence.

She frowned slightly, making the red smear on her nose appear shorter for a few moments before her eyes focused on my left cheek, the one that was still throbbing and swelling. Unconsciously, I raised my hand placing it over the bruise I knew it was starting to form, but my movement didn't pass unseen to Hawke and she winced.

"Does it hurt?" Her voice was so tentative, like she was afraid that she would scare me away if she would have talked a bit louder, but to me it had a soothing effect that I wasn't expecting instead of the irritation I know I would have felt in a different occasion with the same circumstances.

I let my hand drop at my side shrugging slightly my shoulders in nonchalance internally kicking myself for having shown a bit of vulnerabily in from of this woman, whose proximity was pulling every kind of emotion I thought I wasn't even capable to feel anymore.

"Not really." I said ignoring the increase of my hearbeat when she took a tentative step closer. "Nothing that a bottle of whiskey can't fix, anyway." I looked up at her placing one of my usual smirk on my face, but I could tell that she wasn't fooled and I was prooved right when a few seconds later I saw her frown deepens further as she took off the leather glove from her hand before bringing it to my face.

"What are y-AHH! Hawke!" Her hand was as cold as ice and I instinctively pulled away for a second but her other hand came up to hold me in place.

"I know. I'm sorry. Just... Stay still." It was a soft gentle command and I obeyed for the first time as I saw her focusing her powers on regulating the heat of her hand into a very cold temperature.

It was something that I've always found fascinating, her magic I mean, the fact that she could manipulate the elements with a snap of her fingers.

It was dangerous.

It was exciting.

It showed the wildness that lived inside of her...

_...and I lov-_

"There."

But her voice didn't reach my ears. Because the only words that kept echoing in my head were the ones that I was sure I would never even thought again in my entire life.

And the worst thing wasn't thinking them.

The worst wasn't even feeling them.

It was the fact that the realization, lifted some of that weight that was resting on my chest from years. The same one that made me run away.

Hoping that I would have found my old self in the open Ocean. Fooling myself that whatever those feelings were, they would have never caught me.

And for as fast as I ran, and for as distant as I went, I've always found myself in front of the same reality that I wanted so desperately to ingnore.

But I was tired of running.

Because inevitably, it always brought me back, to where I was supposed to be.

It was time to stop being a coward.

"'Bela?" That gentle whisper made me look up only to meet that same reflection of concern that I had saw on her features before.

I blinked, realizing that her hand was still resting on my cheek and that it had turned to its normal heat as her thumb caressed delicately the tender skin of my cheekbone which not even two minutes previous was throbbing and swelling with pain, now felt numb, but not enough for me to not enjoy her delicate touch.

"You didn't have to do that." I said using her own soft tone.

"I know but... I wanted to. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you so hard." Her hand fell at her side and her jaw tightened, showing the muscles there as she diverted her eyes from me with a look of guilt and regret.

I couldn't allow her to feel guilty over something I told her to do, but I didn't want to show much sentiment into it so I did what I was capable to do better. I chuckled to lighten the air around us before taking her hand in mine and looking at her scarred knuckles, results of the many battles she had faced during the years... Too many.

My gesture caused Hawke to look at me with an almost impercettible raised eyebrow in surprise.

"Don't worry about it." I said with a shake of my head as a smile started tugging at my lips. "In fact I believe that your hand suffered as much as my face, didn't it?"

Her initial look of 'I don't know what you are talking about' was immediately replaced when I started running my thumb across the back of her head and I felt a small swell formed there, just in the place where she collided with my face.

She tilted her head down in surrender and a small chuckle left her rosy lips before our eyes met once again. "Yes, I suppouse you're right."

We just stood there. The small smiles that were on our lips just a moment before, were slowly dissolved into a more serious look as we lose ourselves in each other eyes, serching for something that neither of us knew.

And then I saw it.

My own reflection into those impossibly bright blue eyes, shining with a light that stole every thought from my mind and all the air from my lungs.

She sighed. "I'm sorry for what happened in there 'Bela. It's just..." Her sentence died in the salty air before she diverted her eyes to look briefly at the warehouse where she decided to kill Castillon.

"You did the right thing, Hawke."

I know it must have sounded very strange coming from me, Maker's balls, it sounded weird to me too, but it was really what I felt.

I didn't blame her for killing the bastard, he deserved it and not just for chasing my ass all the way from Antiva.

But Hawke frowned looking at me as if she was thinking that I must have gone mad.

"But he's dead! I mean his ship is going to be a property of Kirkwall's City Guards and-"

"Hawke-" I tried to get her attention but she kept talking as if she didn't hear me at all.

"-all of this was to get you a ship and-"

"Hawke-" Again my attempt got lost in the air mixed with her rant.

"-now you find yourself at the same point of when you first arrived here!"

I rolled my eyes, knowing that there was just a way out of this.

"I should have let him go so now you would have your sh-"

The feeling of my lips pressed against hers succeded to finally stop her rambling, but, on the other hand, it started a fire inside me that I wasn't expecting to shake me so deeply.

I could no longer hear the soft slashing of the water against the base of the docks or the feeling of the salty wind caressing my exposed skin, because those small details got lost as time stilled and suddenly, all that surrounded me, was just _her._

It started with just a peck, and when I felt her stiff I thought that I had a really bad idea, but then her shoulders relaxed and as insecure as I was for the very first time in my whole life, I took the sight as an invitation, and I couldn't have declined it even if I had an arrow pointed to my head.

My lips trembled as I kissed her on the corner of her mouth, softly, slowly, recognizing the texture of her skin and longing to feel more and taste the flavour that I had missed for three long years.

With a new surge of security I brought my hand up, gingerly tracing her jaw with my fingertips before I heard her releasing an unsteady breath against my lips, and in that moment I cupped her cheek in my hand, gently urging her down a bit and a second later our lips parted, meeting each other in the softest of kisses.

My eyes fluttered shut, overwhelmed by the familiarity of her taste and by the touch offered by her hands as they came up to hold me, running along my sides with tentativeness before they stopped at my waist, bringing me closer, just when our kiss deepened.

_I had missed this._

So much that at the first taste I moaned softly into her mouth, and that was all it took for Hawke to get rid of that bit of insecurity she was feeling, pressing her body against mine as I raised on my tip toes lacing my arms around her neck and strong shoulders for support.

The emptiness I felt inside me was suddenly filled by her. Her essence, her scent, her touch.

_... Her love._

Because that was what it was.

For as scary and inconceivable it was for me thinking that, I couldn't back away another time. ...but I needed to make it right.

She deserved that much.

I pulled away slowly, reluctant to leave the blissfullness of those soft and warm lips and when I opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the darkness that was only illuminated by the shining stars above us, I saw the look of confusion and hurt cross her features, even if in her eyes lied just pure adoration.

Unable to resist and willing to wipe away the hurt from her face, -the same hurt I had inflicted to her so many times- I kissed her softly another time, stroking her smooth creamy cheeks with my fingertips before I pulled back taking a steady breath to regain some control and courage.

I exhaled, my lips still tingling from our kiss, and the heat radiating from her body wasn't helping me either, but somehow I managed to find my voice and whisper a few words looking into bright blue orbs that I saw glistening with hope for the first time in a really long time...

"I think we need to talk, Marian."

* * *

**So... I was thinking to change the rating to M for the next chapter... Do you like the idea?**  
**Leave your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone!

Sorry for the delay... Here's chapter five.

Hawke's POV

Enjoy

* * *

I haven't been able to sleep that night.

After she told me that she needed to talk to me, I was both thrilled and preoccupied at the sudden seriousness that appeared on her face, and said emotions did nothing but escalate during the sleepless night I had, turning between the sheets, hunted by thoughts about what she wanted to tell me the next day.

This is another thing I failed to understand until I finally submitted to sleep in the early hours of the morning, waking up only after a couple of hours later but convinced that I had slept for days.

If she wanted to talk to me so badly she could have said what she needed to say right there in the docks after one of the most breathtaking kiss I've ever shared with anyone in my life.

But no.

She made arrangements for the following night and when I woke up, somehow refreshed, I understood why.

She wanted things to cool down a little.

_Strange_, I thought with a laugh and a shake of my head as I stepped outside of my estate.

Isabela's always been the kind of person that prefered to _'heat things up'_ but this time...

This time felt... _different._

I can still remember how her lips claimed mine in an attempt to stop my rambling the previous night, and after the initial stillness of surprise by me, I felt her pouring into that kiss nothing that had to do with the usual lust and eagerness I was so used coming from her.

I wasn't expecting it, I must be honest.

Maybe it was the adrenaline pumping into her veins after the battle that made her do it, just to release the tension she had contained for years, or maybe it was just one of her ways to thank me.

Sadly, it never occured to me that she might have done it because she felt something for me.

But even in my most forbidden dreams I would never have immagined that that one was the night in which Isabela would have finally open up to me.

. . .

The air in The Hanged Man was thick, layers of mist were rising in the air from the burning candles and roaring fires used to get some light and heat in a particularly cold evening.

When I inhaled entering the tavern, smelling the cheap ale mixed with dried sweat of the usual customers after a hard day of work, I understood why Isabela felt so comfortable in such place.

It wasn't so different from a ship after all, I thought with a small chuckle, and that was probably the reason because she wanted to talk here, because it was a place that she knew.

A place where she felt comfortable enough.

I ran a hand through my short hair, pulling it back from my forehead for the sudden heat I felt entering respect the slightly chill that accompanied me all the way there.

For as strange as it must sounds, I wasn't nervous at the idea of seeing her. My memories from the previous night were still very fresh and I despite my best efforts, they kept replaying in my mind over and over at the point where I could physically feel the touch of her lips against mine if I really focused on the details, but other than that I felt normal, my usual cool, sarcastic demeanour was in place and the reason for my lack of nervousness was that I had thought that whatever she was going to tell me, it wouldn't have been any news from what I had already heard from her during the years.

Because what could have possibly been changed from before?

I frowned at the thought.

That left me even more confused. But it didn't last long.

I raised my gaze from the fresh stain of whiskey I was staring at on the floor while I was absorbed in my thoughts, my eyes roamed around the tavern before they landed on a single figure sitted on one of the table next to the fireplace.

The first impression I had when I saw her, was that she looked anxious, absently playing with her hands or tugging at the red bandana on her arm, the one I had used on her all those years before during one of our... _encounter._

I made my way towards her, and with every step taken I couldn't not notice how beautiful she looked from the light of the fireplace and how that sight managed to clench my stomach in a powerful grip, that went beyond any comparison in the istant our eyes met.

And that was enough to start that familiar fluttering inside of my chest.

_Damn it._

Why, after all those years, after all she had throw at me, and knowing perfectly well that I'd never be more than a play thing for her, why every emotion and every sensation had always the force to leave me breathless and drained, and at the same time make me feel more alive than what I've ever been in my whole life?

That was what angered me all the times.

The incoherence between what my head wanted me to do, and how my body responded to everything that had something to do with her.

_But I didn't have a choice from the start, did I?_

And that was the reason because I choose to help her the very first time.

The reason because I let her keep the relic and get rid of Castillon.

And mostly, the reason because I was there, ready for whatever she wanted to tell me.

_...Because I choose to follow my heart._

I took the last few steps, never diverting my eyes from hers, and unable to stop the unexpected smirk that appeared on my lips when I saw her blushing and squirming in her seat.

Maybe the flush on her cheeks was just for the heat emanating from the near fire, but I liked to think it was the effect it had the piercing gaze with which I was looking intently at her.

It was good, even if only for once, to be on the other side and cause all those reactions from her.

When I arrived at the table, I noticed it lacked of the usual bottle of whiskey and that made me look up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Did they run out of the good stuff?" I asked to lighten the mood I could already feel thick in the air.

Fortunately, my lame attempt worked and she chuckled at me.

"When there's ever been _'good stuff' _at the Hanged Man, Hawke?" She answered with an inquisitive raised eyebrow of her own.

"Good point, but this never stopped you before." I observed, briefily looking around only to realize how packed was becoming the small tavern.

She laughed softly, shaking her head. "You're right, but I thought that those workers needed itmore than me." She said tilting her head towards a dozen of drunken workers that were starting to sing in group. "That and... I was waiting for you. And I didn't want to be in such condition for..." Her voice trailed off as her gaze dropped to her hands once again, leaving the end of her sentence for me to complete.

I appreciated that she wanted to be sober for our talk, it was a small gesture.

The bustle in the tavern was becoming louder after every passing second, definitely not the appropriate place to have a proper conversation.

"I.. Maybe we should go to my room." She said reading my thoughts and looking around, noticing the large admount of people that had entered in the last few minutes.

The hesitancy and insecurity in her tone was something new that I didn't have occasion to hear in her beautiful smooth voice before, and the carefulness that she used as if she was afraid of my reaction for such invitation was really... adorable.

A small smile appeared on my lips, followed by a nod of consent, pleasurably surprised when I saw her blushing a bit more and swallow hard just before she raised from her seat.

She was barely on her feet when a drunk costumer collided with her making her trip over the chair and almost fall on the floor.

_Almost._

Because -I didn't even realize- that as I watched the scene, I moved by her side, and the next thing I knew, was that I was holding her in my arms, keeping her from falling into the wooden floor.

And for a second nothing else existed.

The initial look of irritation and confusion that appeared on her flushed face was immediately replaced by that same look that I saw the night before. The look that hunted me for all the three years that she's been away. A look that managed to wake up my slumbering heart.

Deep amber pools stared back at me, full lips lightly parted to let out a small gasp of surprise when she found herself into my arms.

We were so close, and when her eyes adjusted, tracing the frame of my face before she stopped a few seconds staring at my lips, I thought she was going to kiss me.

Instead I spoke. Not wanting to break the moment, but willing to not ruin the reason because I was there in the first place.

"Are you alright?" My voice sounded low, deep and so breathless like I had been running for hours and hadn't drank a sip of water for days.

She kept staring at my lips, blinking a few times to clear her vision when she heard my voice before nodding in consent. "Y-yes... Thank you."

When she pulled away from me, more slowly that what it was necessary, her touch lingering for a little more moments on my exposed forearm, all I could think of was how much I had missed her touch, even if so simple and accidental.

The bustle reached my ears once again in the same istant when she turned and headed for her room. I followed her between the large amount of people and up to the stairs, releasing a slow unsteady breath to try and relax myself after the small 'intimate' moment.

If I was relaxed and in control when I first stepped into the tavern a few minutes before, I definitely wasn't then.

And all it took was just her touch.

_Andraste's tits..._ It may have been just her look to make of me a mess in the spare of two seconds.

I watched transfixed how her hips moved as she made her way towards her room. It wasn't something that she did on purpose, but more than once I had found myself wondering if she, secretely, used to do it to get attentions from someone else.

Well... At the moment she certainly had mine.

The hallway was strangely desolate, the bustel coming from downstair seemed so very distant from us and the only sound in my ears, beside the constant pounding of my heart, was the one produced by our steps as we approached the room.

My heart started beating even stronger the moment the door cracked open, and when she let me in, closing it behind me with a soft thud, I realized for the first time that we were alone in the same room after Maker knew how long.

For the first few seconds I just looked around me, noticing how nothing had changed in the small room after all those years.

"You know, the door won't fall if you stop leaning into it." The humourless statement brought me back from my memories and I looked up at her where she was standing next to her bed, focused in taking off her gloves and massaging her hands before she pulled away the blue bandana to free her long dark hair.

I swallowed hard, such display wasn't so foreing to me but at the same time it lacked of that old familiarity.

She proceded to take off even her massive golden necklace, always without looking at me, as if I wasn't even there and she was just preparing for the night.

_No. _

I dismissed the thought immediately. She knew I was there. She was just trying to focus on other tasks so she wouldn't have to feel my presence burning behind her.

I took a few steps forward, slowly, jumping back in time with every crack I saw on the wall, every stain on the wooden floor and how those same wood boards creaked under my feet in the same points.

"Corff gave you the same room..." It was a lame attempt to start a conversation, but it was better than stay silent an pretend that all of this wasn't incredibly uncomfortable.

If it were the old times, by now she would have been already half naked and on top of me, ready to give me the 'ride' of my life.

She raised her gaze turning her head slightly to look at me from her position. "It's been vacant for all the time." She paused, diverting her gaze from mine before she continued with a softer voice, turning her back at me as if she didn't want to look at me for what she wanted to say next. "I even found the few things I'd left here when.."

_...She left._

I completed the sentence for her, swallowing hard to push back down that sensation that always emerged when I thought about whatever made her take the decision to leave.

With the last piece of jewelry placed on the small nightstand, she finally turned and we looked at each other for a long time.

Suddenly, I understood why she needed to take off all those accessories from her before.

The necklace, the long gloves... I was used to see her like that. It was part of her, part of her 'armor'.

_Part of her defences._

And all she had left on were the red bandana wrapped around her arm and the black corset. Both some kind of presents I had given to her.

But aside from her appearance, I couldn't read her expression, and the deafening silence seemed to put even more distance between us and at the same time I felt like I couldn't handle the million of thoughts that were spinning in my head, triggered by what she had said, my heart racing so furiously inside of my chest that I thought for a second it was going to break my ribs, the blood boiling in my veins with a combination of anger and hurt that was threatening to take over my rational and cool demeanour that I worked so hard to keep in place in the last few days when I was around her.

But I couldn't resist or pretend any longer.

If this was the real end of whatever we ever had, I wanted to know just one thing.

"Why?"

The single, short, striking question resonated all around even if I had just barely whispered it.

My tone defeated, without showing hurt or sadness because as it left my lips, every emotion that was boiling inside me, suddenly left my body, no longer able to cope with them.

Only the truth could have set me free.

Isabela turned to face me and then I realized that the sadness and hurt that was crashing me just a second before, hadn't left me, but was now in her eyes, mixed with more guilt than I ever saw lying into those amber pools.

"Marian-"

"Don't."

When she took a step forward calling me with my name, which I hated that sounded so smooth and beautiful on her tongue, I stopped her immediately with only a look.

I thought that it would have been enough, but I should have expected that Isabela wasn't going to stop her intention with just a simple command even if it was coming from me.

She shook her head, casting her gaze down and when she raised her head once again, that light that I saw shining in her eyes the night before was there, but this time it was covered by layer after layer of preoccupation and the same shame threatening to swallow her.

The look on my face let her know that this was the only occasion she would ever have to explain her actions of the past and that I wasn't going to leave without one.

She sighed, breathing out shakily and preparing for the talk I was waiting for.

"The night when you fought against the Arishok to protect me, I hated that someone else had to take my defences." She took a tentative step forward and I let her coming closer. "I hated that someone that I knew was willing to pay a price that I was suppouse to pay."

Another step and then she stopped, clenching her fists tightly and dropping her head, dark locks covering her face like a curtain. "It made me feel weak."

She didn't looked at me when she said it. It was too much for her and when that statement left her lips in a barely audible whisper, for me it had the same effect of a blow to the stomach.

Part of me wanted to interrupt her, but not knowing what to say and willing to let her finish her piece, I stood quite as I started to understand the reason for her actions.

She swallowed, rubbing her hands up and down the lenght of her arms before she folded them under her massive breasts in a sort of self hug.

My heart started beating faster and a sudden heat pervaded me at the thought of what she was going to say next.

"But what made me feel even weaker was that... Was that..." I saw how she grimaced before shaking her head slowly like if she was trying unsuccessfully to shake off a thought or an emotion that had took residence inside her.

She raised her gaze to meet mine and the light I saw lying in them, glistening with tears and so much sentiment that made me wonder if it was really her the person with whom I was talking to, clenched my stomach and stopped my heartbeat for a fraction of second, only to beat faster and louder when she said

"...I knew I was falling for you."

_There it was. _

What I had waited three years to hear was now echoing in the silence of the room as she bravely mantained her gaze fixed with mine.

I couldn't believe that she had finally admitted it. A faint smile appeared on my lips for a moment, only to turn, a second later, into a frown of confusion and... anger.

"Then why you left?" I asked bitterly seing her squirm under the fire I was showing through my eyes. "If you cared so much for me, why leave?" My tone was raising but I didn't care. I wanted the truth and the only way to have it was to pressure her.

"Because it was better that way." She tried to be as cold and as impassive as she could, but I could see her eyes glistening even more and her hands starting to tremble for the intesity of the emotions running inside her.

"That's not good enough, 'Bela." I said through gritted teeth taking a step forward.

We were just a foot from each other, I could hear the sound of her heavy breathing and feel the heat emanating from her flushed skin.

"I didn't want to hurt you again!" Her voice became louder and she was starting to lose the battle to keep her tears at bay but that wasn't quite enough yet.

I was tired. Tired of her lies. Tired of her games. I just wanted all of this to end.

_I wanted the truth._

That bit of patience I had left was completely burned, anger took place and I shouted at her grabbing her forcefully by her arm.

"Then why did you come back?!"

Suddenly, my face turned from where I was looking at her and it took me a few seconds to realize that the sting and heat I was feeling on my left cheek was because she had just slapped me. I should have expected this. But it left me stunned anyway.

It was even more surreal when the I turned to see a single tear slide over her tanned skin just before she answered me with her voice cracking with emotion.

"Because I love you!"

But I didn't have time to say anything. Because a blink later her lips were suddenly on mine.

I tried to resist at first.

...But there was no point.

Everything was out.

Every emotion, every scar, every fear.

She kissed me with all the passion and love she had denied to herself, to me, to us for years, and all I could do after the first few seconds of incredulity, was to bring my arms up to her waist and tighten my hold around her.

And that kiss set me finally free.

* * *

**I wanted a different scene from the one of the game. I thought that they both deserved a bit of emotion in this... What do you say?**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone!  
So, here's the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this little story and I hope you'll like this conclusive chapter :)

Isabela's POV

Enjoy

* * *

I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply, filling my lungs with clear fresh air, feeling the light touch of the setting sun on my skin, soothed by the few drops of water that landed on my arms as I braced myself against the banister.

I savoured those sensations until my lungs burned and then I breathed out.

_How I've missed this..._

The sounds of the waves crashing against the wood of the ship, the wind blowing on the large white sails, the effect it had on my exposed skin, making me shiver with its freshness and triggering old memories.

Slowly, I willed myself to open my eyes once again, meeting in front of me the sight of the endless Ocean.  
At its edge a bright orange semicircle was projecting its other distorted half on the distant waves I could barely see moving, reflecting the infinites rays and painting the sky above with infinites shades of pink and a soft yellow.  
No clouds were present, and when that fire ball almost disappeared under the surface of the water after a few more minutes, the outline of the slice of the moon was already visible in a clear blue sky, ready to welcome the millions of stars I knew were going to shine with insensity even that night.

I leaned forward, enjoying the last few minutes of daylight and thinking about the decisions that brought me there where I was.

Leaving the City of Chains was probably the best thing I ever did after the mess that happened when templars got mad and decided to kill everyone. I admit, I was more than a bit preoccupied when that happened. It wasn't justice, it was a slaughter, and of course we found ourselves in the middle of the fray, but at that point I wasn't afraid anymore.

_I fell in love with a mage._

And I wasn't going to permit them to take her from me after I had found the courage to reveal my feelings to her.

She risked her life so many times during the years for my sake.

It was time for me to be as much generous.

I wanted to prove her that I wasn't the old one, the one ready to run whenever the mess came up. I wanted to prove her how much I cared about her. So I remained, ready to meet destiny together.

I went rigid for an instant when a pair of strong but gentle hands settled on my waist bringing me back from my thoughts, but I relaxed immediately when I felt a soft kiss being placed on the back of my neck, making me sigh in content and lean back against the strong and lean figure standing behind me.

"A copper for your thoughts, Admiral?" The humour in that smooth voice made me chuckle softly and when she seductively purred the title in my ear, I laughed out loud before turning into those comforting arms to face her.

"You think that my thoughts are worth just a copper? You might have to pay more than that to know what's going through my mind." I answered playfully as my fingers started to tease her exposed collarbone and play with the buttons of her loose white shirt.

"Well... It dipends about how dirty they are." She said waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

I swatted her on her shoulder feing annoyance and that made her laugh and that sound filled the air around us as much as it swelled my heart with sentiment.

_She was so beautiful._

I lost myself just watching her, unable to cover the small timid smile that appeared on my face when her laugh gradually turned into a sweet smile, the one that she reserved only for me and that made her eyes shine with adoration.

Unable to stop myself and not wanting to, I leaned forward, raising on my tiptoes and capturing those soft delicate lips with my own as my arms came up to brace myself on her strong shoulders.

She responded immediately, kissing me back in the same way that always made my knees weak, and just when I thought that I wasn't going to be able to stand anymore, she tightened her hold on my waist, bringing me as close to her as possible.

The wind tossed her hair and I felt them tickling the side of my face, and when I inhaled while our mouths were still fused together, the smell of salt filled my nostrils once again but this time it brought a fluttering inside of me, caused by the combination of the smell of the sea mixed with her unique scent.

Despite my intention of keeping the kiss simple, I couldn't help myself and deepened it when I smelled her essence.

I tasted her on my lips and tongue, parting from each other only when air became necessary.

When I opened my eyes I was met with those bright blue pools staring directly into my very soul. They were full of love and adoration and instead of making me feel uncomfortable like I would have been with anyone else, that look melted me all the times.

She'd been so patience, generous and loyal to me over the years and all I had given to her was just my selfish side. She deserved so much more than just that and I swore to myself that I would never leave her side again.

I took her hand in mine, bringing it up to my lips and kissing softly her palm and wrist before I placed it on my cheek, holding it in place as I met her piercing gaze.

"Thank you." I whispered, hoping that the emotions I was feeling were as audible in my voice as much as I felt them beat inside of my chest.

She smiled at me but her eyebrows furrowed briefly with a hint of confusion. "For what?" She asked softly stroking my cheek with her thumb before tucking a loose lock of hair behind my ear.

I didn't esitate to answer.

"For never giving up on me over the years." I said with conviction, surprised that I didn't feel as exposed and vulnerable as I had thought.

Marian shook her head in negative as a smile tugged at her lips. "I couldn't."

I saw the sincerity in her eyes and I knew what she meant.

She dipped her head and I eagerly met her half way, ready to reciprocate the sentiment through another slow, deep kiss.

Years of pretending, ignoring, suffering and running away at least brought us there.

We parted together a little breathless for the intesity of a kiss that quickly escalated. I looked at her with the light of the last few sunrays remained, unable to resist the urge of biting my lower lip when I saw the fire of passion burning inside those bright blue eyes, and not even a blink later -knowing perfectly well what I that gesture meant- a mischievous smirk appeared on her features just before she took my hand and I started leading her towards our shared cabin.

_We have always been so stubborn..._

_But so it is the love that we have for each other._

_The End_

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone :)**


End file.
